


Instructions Unclear, Baby Stuck in Ceiling Fan

by star_kid



Series: RFA + Parenting [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Apparently I wrote this like two months ago and I just found it, Fluff, Gen, I didn't remember half the things I wrote, Motherhood, Spoilers for 707's Name, i guess, man I'm hilarious, you love your husband, you really do.... but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_kid/pseuds/star_kid
Summary: All you wanted to do was spend a nice day with Jaehee. If your dear husband wasn't so adventurous, maybe you wouldn't be so stressed.





	

        You'd seen the meme "instructions unclear, dick stuck in ceiling fan," before. You actually thought it was hilarious when people would apply it to other jokes or turn it into something else entirely. Saeyoung was aware of your poor sense of humor, so you figured that's why he sent you that text.

 

 

 

**Instructions unclear, baby stuck in ceiling fan**

 

You laughed a bit when you read the text, proceeding to tell Jaehee about the meme and then show her some examples. She didn't find it nearly as funny as you had, but you continued to laugh regardless. You continued to sip away at your coffee, talking with Jaehee about whatever was relevant at the time. Before long, you felt like something was up. When Jaehee noticed that something about you was off, she asked what was wrong.  
        You could only shrug and tell her, "My mom senses are tingling."  
        "Well, usually I'd tell you to ignore anything that sounds as ridiculous as that... But you  _did_  leave Saeyoung alone with (b/n). Do you want to call him?" She said.  
        "It's probably nothing." You said with an anxious smile. "But maybe I should..." You said as you went digging through your purse. When you found your phone, you immediately called your husband. The phone rang a few times before you heard his voice on the other end.  
        "Hey, (y/n)!"  
        "Saeyoung! I just wanted to check in on you two, see how everything's going." You paused for a moment before continuing, a bit frantic now. "Everything's going okay, right?"  
        "Everything's fine! (b/n) and I are having just a grand old time! Isn't that right, buddy?" You heard a few gurgles from (b/n) and you calmed down.  
        "Oh good. I'm glad you two are having fun. Your text scared me a little so I'm happy you proved my fears wrong." You said with a happy sigh as you took a sip from your coffee.  
        He laughed. "Of course! Of course he's not _stuck_  in the ceiling fan."  
        Suddenly, pumpkin spice was coming out of your nose. "What?!" You asked between chokes.   
        "I can get him down easy, babe! I figured that if I strap him up there all safe, it'd have the same effect as a cradle." You continued to choke, and Jaehee was frantically trying to help you. "I've always wanted to do it, so I figured he should have that luxury. I altered the fan to run even slower than usual, so he's just-"   
        "Saeyoung Choi, safely retrieve our son from the ceiling fan right now or so help me god-"  
        "Oh, but (y/n)! He's having such a good time up there!"  
        You couldn't believe it. You married an idiot. You married an idiot and had a child with him and now your baby was hanging on a ceiling fan at the hands of his idiot father.  
        You threw your phone into your purse before practically sprinting out of the cafe, leaving a confused and vaguely horrified Jaehee behind. The whole ride home, you were basically screaming. Every stop sign you came to made you want to fight someone, and every person that was going even a tiny bit slower than 5 miles _over_ the speed limit made you also want to fight someone.  
        When you'd gotten back to your home, you kicked your shoes off next to the car, opting for max speed over fashion. You checked every single room with a ceiling fan until you found Saeyoung laughing with his phone in his hands. He was taking videos of your son hanging from the fan, spinning slowly. (b/n) didn't seem to have a problem with the events currently unfolding, but you sure as hell did.  
        "Oh my god." You brought your hands up to smack against either side of your face as you continued. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Saeyoung, how did this happen???" You asked him, panic strong in your voice.  
        He faced his phone towards you, evidently still filming. "Well he wasn't happy in his crib and I felt like it was too warm for both of us if I was holding him. So I bundled him up and-"  
        "I cannot believe you thought that this was a good idea!"  
        "Oh, come on! Look at how happy he is!" He brought his cell phone back to your baby, zooming in on his squinty, drooly face.  
        "Saey-"  
        "Just tell me that it's not impressive." You gave him a confused look. "Look at how I tied him up there. I made the fan spin slower than it could when we bought it. He couldn't be more safe up there. Tell me you're not impressed."  
        "I'm impressed with how absolutely ridiculous you are..." You said as you approached the baby, planning to retrieve him.  
        It was rather hard to grab him while he was moving, not to mention how "good" of a job Saeyoung had done with tying him up. Your hand reached for the switch that would usually turn the fan off, but instead, it caused the fan build up to full speed. The baby immediately started screaming at the new sensation, and you also screamed because you were sure that you were going to kill your baby at this rate. Your hand reached for the switch again, slowing your baby to a slow speed once again before you grabbed him and held him close to your chest as you walked in circles following the fan.  
        There were tears in your eyes now and all you wanted to do was hold your son and take a nap. "Please get him down..." You begged your husband.  
        A smile grew on his face, seeing you so scared for what he thought was a silly reason. Within thirty seconds, your baby was down from the fan and back in his father's arms. You immediately took your son from your husband, holding him close to you with shaking hands. You pulled him away from your body only to check his face for any injuries, then placed numerous kisses upon his bald head when you saw that he was okay. You placed yourself on your bed, laying sideways with the baby still held tightly to you. Saeyoung sat on the other side of (b/n), rubbed a finger on his cheek, then did the same to you.  
        "I'm never leaving you alone with our son ever again." You said, trying to somehow suck your tears from earlier back into your eyes.  
        "You act like I'll complain about that." When you shot him a dirty look, he laughed. "I like having you around. That's why I married you?"


End file.
